Translation of mRNAs into proteins is an important and regulated process of the cell. How translation is controlled during growth and development is the major focus of our research. Control of the initiation of translation and recruitment of mRNAs to the ribosomes are elements of translational control that are responsive to signaling pathways. We have been using mitogenic activation of T cells to study translational control by signaling pathways. Quiescent T cells have low rates of RNA, protein or DNA synthesis; upon activation, translation rapidly increases and is an important process for proliferation and attainment of immune competence. The approach that we have taken is to analyze the products of translation, during the early time period after activation. Using a variety of conditions which include ionomycin + PMA or PMA stimulation in the absence or presence of immunosuppressants FK506 or rapamycin, we can see that upstream signals can be reflected in downstream events at the level of translation, by examining the synthesis of individual proteins. Novel methods are being developed to increase synthesis of these potentially relevant proteins to aid in the process of purification and sequencing.